Let Fate Decide
by MissBx1
Summary: Chapter 4 is finally up! What happens when they finally meet, and he's her mysterious and handsome bodyguard ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS, I'm just a fan who loves it.**

Hi readers !

I've been wanting to write a fiction about Athrun and Cagalli for a long time and now I'm finally doing it so I hope you guys will like this beginning of it.

It's just a little about them, no drama yet ;)

Stay tuned for more ! Oh and please review to tell me what you think !

Love,

MissBx1

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

They were two different people from different worlds.

She, who had the fire-burning passion and spirit that could light up the whole room, bringing a smile to your faces.

She, who was so stubborn yet strives to prove a point even if no one in the world would believe her.

She, who would hide her fears but still stand tall with her head held high, having no one being able to break her.

She was the role model for many, the beautiful princess of orb.

However, she's not your average princess that appears to be absolutely perfect, shining with dazzling diamonds and a stunning gown, every girl dream to have.

She's a girl with golden hair always kept short and tied up.

She's _Cagalli Yula Atha_, an out-standing women who's mind is far too focused on work to even think about how she looked. She could barely stand the fact that her assistant forces her to throw on a dress every day. They were styled in hundred different ways and in every colour you can think of. It gave her no interest what so ever. Instead gave her a headache just looking at it.

She would rather throw on a pair of jean and a t-shirt.

_She was just that simple._

Yet she never fails to catch people's attention, especially men's. It was the way she looked at people, with so much composure that made people trust and believe she can protect their country no matter what.

She never showed much interest in men. She would always have one excuse after another about why they were not good enough. But truth be told, it wasn't that she had no interests in them, she just never had the time and effort to give a damn.

On the other hand, he was the complete opposite.

His name was _Athrun Zala_.

He was so composed and serious, but sometimes so awkward you wish a bomb would break the silence.

He wasn't a man who was good with words, yet all the women have their eyes glued on him, wanting to break his silence.

He was so mysterious. He made people want to get close to him, figure him out. But the more people tried, the more annoyed he became and the more closed up he gradually became.

He always had a wall built within him, still staying strong because no one has touched his heart.

He had a pair of emerald eyes, dark blue hair, and features so striking and handsome, you would be a little crazy not to fall for him.

The most stunning part about him though was his eyes, those pair of emerald eyes so mesmerizing, you can't miss it.

Though apart from their differences, they did have something in common.

_They have never met one another._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cagalli didn't need a bodyguard; well at least that's what she claims.

She was the kind of girl who believed she had the strength to be her own bodyguard. The thought of having someone by her every single second of the day really frustrated her.

Bodyguards gave her creeps in general.

When she was a kid, her father always had stiff bodyguards surrounding her; making sure her every step was safe and protected. She hated the seriousness they carried with them wherever they went. Whenever she wanted to have a little fun with them, they would always just flash a cold smile and shake their head. The sneaky playful child she was, she would always try to escape from their sight, but somehow they would always find her. She would run home to her father telling him to send them away, without shedding a single tear. She would just look at him with that stubborn face of hers'.

But he would always tell her the same thing._ "My dear Cagalli, they are only here to protect you, father doesn't want you to get hurt." _In the end, she would still be stuck with them.

She really hated bodyguards.

Especially those jet-black shades they wear every time she sees them. It made her feel uncomfortable. She preferred to see their eyes. She could always tell how someone's feeling through the emotions shown through their eyes but not bodyguards. It scared her.

"_Cagalli, come on, you need a bodyguard!" _

" _For the last time, I don't need one!"_

"_Cagalli, be a little realistic here, everywhere you go there's hundreds of reporters and people following and wanting to do God knows what to you, I can't risk you getting hurt because of them."_

"_Ugh, Kira, I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself fine, plus Kyona's with me all the time."_

" _That's not enough to keep you safe, Cagalli. It's not just me who's suggesting this, Kyona also has asked me to talk to you about it."_

"_I'm not changing my decision." _

"_Cagalli…I just don't want you to get hurt."_

"_You sound just like dad."_

"_That's because we both love you and want you to be safe."_

Her twin brother, Kira, had always been protective of her, a little overly protective to be honest. He always nagged her into hiring a bodyguard. It took him, Cagalli's assistant, Kyona, and many of Cagalli's friends to finally convince her to hire one. That was not it though. They even had to bribe her with her favorite Mexican dish. They knew Cagalli was a sucker for Mexican food.

"None of them interests me," Cagalli said as she flipped through a pile of resumes Kyona gave to her that morning along with her Coffee.

"But I picked them all to fit exactly to your standards," Kyona explained as she nervously stared at Cagalli. Kyona was a petite girl, a little younger than Cagalli. When you look at her, you see an innocent girl not capable of much but she's the complete opposite. The reason why Cagalli chose her instead of all the others was because of the way she composed herself. She had a confidence most girls are not capable of and that confidence always allowed her to get her work complete. Cagalli loved that about her. She trusted her like a little sister.

"They do…but they just don't seem right for me still," Cagalli was trying to come up with the best lie she could come up with. But truth be told, Cagalli was never a good liar.

Kyona could sense Cagalli was still not a hundred percent convinced on this whole bodyguard thing.

"How about this, I'll call them to come for a face-to-face interview with you tomorrow and then you decide?"

"And if I still don't like any of them?"

"Then I'll put my heart and soul into this again and find you some more, there's bound to be someone in this world that you'll like," Kyona confidently said as she gracefully walked over to Cagalli's neatly organized desk.

She stood motionless in front of Cagalli's desk, waiting for her to reply as she crossed her fingers hoping she would say yes.

Cagalli was defeated once again and all she could do was unwillingly nod.

This was all Kira's fault, Cagalli thought as she watched Kyona skip away with a victory smile on her face.

The next day was miserable. Cagalli woke up extremely stressed from all the piles of work she had to do last night. Plus, with the interviews in store for her in the afternoon, it gave her a headache. She took the neatly folded outfit Kyona brought for her and quickly threw it on. She had no strength to complain. It was a crisp white dress shirt and a gorgeous black high waisted skirt along with a pair of shiny nude pumps. Cagalli looked good in everything, and this outfit gave her that extra classiness.

When she arrived at her office, there were already coffee and a bagel waiting for her on her desk. She smiled thinking of how well Kyona knows her. She knew Cagalli only liked her coffee black and her bagel lightly toasted with strawberry jam. But Cagalli had no appetite what so ever. She only had appetite for work. It was the only thing to distract her.

The afternoon came by without Cagalli even knowing because she was always so occupied with work everyday. It wasn't until Kyona came in that she remembered the interviews were about to begin.

Great, just great, she thought.

And the interviews began.

One by one, Cagalli interviewed them with questions so harsh none of them could handle it. Some tried but failed to deliver the answer Cagalli was hoping for. Cagalli felt a little bad for being so harsh but she let her stubbornness get the best of her.

In the end, none of them was good enough for Cagalli. But truth be told, part of it was that she still didn't want a freaking bodyguard.

"Cagalli, are you serious? None of them?" Kyona felt a little annoyed but couldn't allow her frustration to be shown in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli just shook her head feeling relived that it was finally over.

Just as she thought that it has all come to an end, a knock was heard.

"Another one?" Cagalli angrily looked at Kyona who was slowly making her way to open the door, curious to know who it was.

As she opened the door, a handsome man around his 20s in a black suit and tie charmingly walked in. His emerald eyes immediately caught Cagalli's attention.

"Kyona, who is it?" Cagalli asked in confusion.

Kyona seemed distracted, obviously by the strange man's charm. "I don't know, he wasn't on the list."

"Hello your highness, my name is Athrun Zala."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

" You do know the interviews were over half an hour ago, right?" Cagalli said as she crossed her arms and sharply stared at him.

She hated people who were late; especially since her schedule was so hectic, she has hardly any free time. Last week, she missed her brother, Kira's birthday dinner because she had a late meeting with the Orb Prime Minister and then a few days after, she had to cancel her lunch date with her best friend Lacus because she had an important speech to prepare. They told her it was all right, but she knew it wasn't. She felt horrible.

And now this pretty boy comes half an hour late and thinks it's all right?

_Yeah right_, Cagalli thought.

"I apologize, princess."

"Though the thing is, I didn't plan on coming to this interview…" He was about to finish but Cagalli quickly cut him off.

"Then why are you here wasting my time?"

"I have better things to be doing right now then to be having a pointless conversation with you, ," Cagalli added as the anger slowly started to build inside of her.

"Princess, please allow me to finish," Athrun spoke with a gently smile.

"I didn't plan on coming to this interview today, I came to meet someone but I couldn't help overhearing the failed applicants chatting about how horrible the interview went, so I decided to give it a shot,"

Cagalli couldn't help but smirk, "And what makes you think you're better than all of them?"

He came closer to stand in front of Cagalli's desk, placing both his hands on the edge of her desk and whispered into her ear, " Just ask me some questions."

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Ask me some questions and then you'll find out," He said with a teasing grin as he pulled a chair to sit down.

Something about this guy really annoyed Cagalli, yet she couldn't find herself being able to ask him to leave. She felt her pulse race a little as she felt his eyes staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

She wanted to figure him out

_Damn, what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just…argh…damn it! _Cagalli thought as she sighed.

She couldn't find words to say…she felt speechless, all because of _this guy_ who randomly popped out of nowhere.

What did he want from her?

"Cagalli…?" Kyona finally spoke to break the silence. She had been completely quiet throughout this whole time; Cagalli forgot she was even in the room. Cagalli knew Kyona well enough to know that this guy…so called Athrun was just her type. She was probably fantasizing about him this whole time.

_He's not even that good-looking_, She thought but found herself staring at him again, trying to figure him out.

"Cagalli, aren't you going to ask him a few questions?" Kyona asked, curious to find out more about him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry…um no, I'm not interested," She lied a terrible lie but she let her stubbornness get the best of her again.

"But Cagalli…" Kyona pouted like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted.

"I'm _not_ interested and that's final," Cagalli demanded. She was not going to let Kyona convince her like she does all the time.

"How do you know when you haven't asked me anything yet?"

"I know you're curious, look at the way you're staring at me right now," Athrun teased.

Cagalli suddenly turned cherry red, she hated it when guys teased her, "Shut up, I'm not, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing…"

"Your not a very good liar you know," Athrun whispered and then chuckled at Cagalli's expression.

"I know you want to figure me out, so why not just hire me, I'm stronger than you think, I'm capable of protecting you."

_God, what is wrong with this guy, _Cagalli thought.

Why is he reading her thoughts? It feels like he has known her, her whole life.

She hated it.

She really couldn't take it any more.

"Get out, please, I'm not interested, so please leave."

Kyona was about to say something but Cagalli raised her hand to stop her.

Surprisingly, he got up with no hesitation but just as he was about to open the door to leave, he said something that surprised Cagalli.

"Just don't work yourself too hard and get some rest, princess."

And then, _he left_.

_What was that suppose to mean?_ She thought.

She felt a sudden urge to chase him back. And the next thing she knew, she was on her feet running with a feeling of terror, like the day her father, Lord Uzumi passed away.

Kyona yelled something to her, but she couldn't hear a thing.

"Wait!" She yelled as she finally spotted him near the elevator and grabbed the corner of his suit to stop him from walking. He jumped as he felt a sudden pull. "What was that suppose to mean?" Cagalli couldn't help but ask.

"What was what suppose to mean?" he had a confused expression. He look kind of cute, to be honest.

"You know…the thing you said before you left."

"Oh, haha, that's why you came running to stop me?" He chuckled. "I thought it was because you couldn't resist having to see me leave."

"Ugh…stop talking like that," Cagalli murmured as she shook her head in disappointment and she knew she made a big mistake running after him.

_Why the hell did I waste my time…making myself seem like a complete idiot because of this stranger?_ She thought to herself.

She turned around to leave but he said something that surprised her again.

"How about this, give me two weeks to prove to you I got what it takes and if I do, hire me as your bodyguard."

She turned around to face him and their eyes met. This time, his eyes weren't a mystery to her but instead she felt sincerity from him.

"Who are you really?" was all that could come out of her mouth.

He smile, "That's for you to find out."

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 3, I hope you guys liked it ? :)**

**The next update will be soon, hope you'll keep on reading ! **

**I don't mind reviews, in fact I love reviews, I like to hear your opinion:)**

**Anyways...**

**Love,**

**MissBx1**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS. **

Hi my fellow readers,

Sorry for the slow update, I've been extremely busy since I'll be moving soon. So my next update might take awhile too, but I'll try my best to update faster! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Saturday was long awaited; it was the only day of the week where Cagalli had the time to relax and be away from her office. It was also the only day where she could spend it with friends that she barely sees anymore because of her heavy work schedule.

Well, most of the time.

Usually on a Saturday morning, she would get up and treat herself to a cup of fresh black coffee and her absolute favorite strawberry jam bagel, while reading on her couch. Without moving an inch, she could stay there the entire day just reading one of the many books Lacus recommended her. It was her way of relaxation.

Cagalli didn't like to go out very much, mostly because of all the paparazzi that sneaked up on her everywhere she went, trying to catch her doing something worth exposing on magazines. Though this morning, Cagalli decided to make a visit to Lacus' house and spend the day with her best friend.

She missed her a lot, she missed talking to her and spending time with her like they did when they were kids. Sometimes Cagalli really wished she were a kid again, minus the creepy bodyguards.

Lacus came from a wealthy family and was always treated like a princess. She lived a lifestyle that any girl would die for. You would think she's one of those stuck up obnoxious girls but she's the complete opposite. She's the sweetest and most caring girl Cagalli has ever met. If she were to walk into a room, just her presence would make people adore her. Being around her made Cagalli feel at ease and be able to tell her everything.

Right now, she needed to tell her about a certain someone…

Someone she couldn't get her mind off of for the past days every since she stupidly ran after him and accepted his offer.

Now all on her mind was…Athrun Zala.

She felt trapped.

It freaked her out just little.

It freaked her out more when she remembered he starts Monday…in just two days!

Damn, what have I gotten myself into…she thought.

She was desperate for some Lacus advice.

Cagalli sluggishly rolled out of her Queen sized bed to get dressed. One thing she also loved about Saturdays was that she was able to thrown on anything she wanted, without Kyona nagging her about it.

She decided on a red t-shirt paired up with her favorite light washed jeans and her hair tied up as always. She never felt more comfortable.

When she was fully prepared, she slipped on her signature black converse and headed out the door with a hat and a pair of too big sunglasses. They were an absolute must because without those, she couldn't survive a second out there.

On her drive to Lacus', something made her remember the time they fought over a guy in high school, who was totally out of their league but they still had the biggest crush on. He was the kind of guy who seemed so perfect like the ones in movies. He had the perfect body, the perfect features and a perfect smile to top it off.

But it wasn't those things that really attracted them to him; it was his mysterious personality that tempted them…and all the girls in the school.

She remembered asking him the same thing she did with Athrun and weirdly; they had the _exact _same response.

Maybe that was why Cagalli felt a little weird meeting Athrun.

Maybe that was the reason why she couldn't get him off of her mind.

He reminded her of him…

"That's for you to find out"

She hated that response; she never understood the meaning of it.

She never understood guys like this.

Her and Lacus swore to never fight over a guy ever again, especially these kinds.

Cagalli sighed as she snapped out of her thoughts to focus on the road.

After a half an hour drive, she finally arrived at Lacus' house. Well, more of a mansion fit for a Queen. Every time she came here, she felt as if she was in a fairytale.

As she stepped out of her car, guards came rushing to greet her.

_Oh great, she thought. _

"Good morning, princess, here to visit Miss Lacus?"

"Yep, where is she?" She didn't bother telling them not to call her princess for the hundredth time, but they never listen.

"She's in the garden, do you need us to take you there?"

"No it's fine, it's not the first time I've been here you know," Cagalli gave them a quick smile and then made her way to the garden.

They said something after but it was too soft to be heard.

"Lacus!" Cagalli yelled as she spotted Lacus sitting gracefully on a chair with a cup of tea.

Her garden was truly beautiful with hundreds of different colored flowers spread neatly across row after row, birds peacefully singing to one another, the sound of water flowing and the soothing voice of Lacus' singing.

"Cagalli, I missed you!" Lacus skipped over and gave Cagalli a warm hug.

Lacus was wearing a gorgeous lavender silk dress, just a little pass her knees with her long pink hair let loose, blowing beautifully with the wind. She looked stunning, like she always did.

"How've you been, princess?" Lacus giggled as she asked, she knew Cagalli hated being called princess but she just wanted to have a little fun with her.

"Not funny," Cagalli pouted.

Lacus laughed as she pulled out a chair for Cagalli to sit.

"Sorry about the lunch date last week, I was really busy with work and…"

"It's alright Cagalli I'm not mad anymore, you've already apologized so many times," Lacus said as she gave Cagalli a forgiving smile.

"So how've you been really?"

"Okay I guess…" Cagalli said as she lowered her head to try to hide her expression but Lacus saw right through her.

Lacus just looked her without saying a word; it was the only way to get Cagalli to tell her what was wrong.

After a few seconds of silence, Cagalli finally spoke.

"Ok, I'm not okay, I'm far from okay…I'm just really confused."

"About what?" Lacus asked curiously as she took Cagalli's cup and poured her some tea.

"Okay, you know how I told you that I was having this interview for bodyguards Kyona forced me to hire?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I— I surprisingly found one," Cagalli studdered as she spoke those words. It made her think of Athrun again.

It made her nervous just thinking about him.

"That's great, now I don't have to worry about you being stalked by crazy paparazzis," Lacus said with relief.

"No, but the thing is…" Cagalli trailed off as she took a sip of tea. It felt very refreshing, but she still preferred her black coffee.

"Cagalli, we've talked about this before, you need good protection, do you know how many…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but that's not what I mean."

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"It's just…the guy…he…"

This was the first time Cagalli struggled to tell Lacus something. She just couldn't find the right words to tell her.

She felt trapped again.

"Cagalli…?"

"You know what, it's nothing, don't worry about it," Cagalli said as she forced a smile but she knew Lacus wasn't convinced.

"I know something's up, just tell me Cagalli."

"Really, it's nothing," Cagalli hated lying to Lacus but right now, she was really afraid of telling her.

She didn't know why, but she just knew she couldn't.

"Anyways, how've you been Lacus?" Cagalli decided to change the topic.

Lacus knew trying to make her spill would only end in disaster because once Cagalli's mind was made; there was no turning back. So she just decided to give it time and eventually she'll tell her, she always did.

Beside, what Cagalli wanted to say definitely couldn't match up to what she was about to announce, she thought with a grin on her face.

"I know this is really sudden but…" just as Lacus was about to finish her sentence, one of her guards came and interrupted.

"Miss Lacus, he's here."

Lacus nodded then turned around to give Cagalli a big smile.

"Took him long enough!"

"Huh, who's him?" Cagalli asked. She felt completely clueless.

"It's someone I've been dying for you to meet, I wanted you to meet him last week at lunch but you were busy so since you're here today, I invited him over," Lacus had a big smile on her face.

Whoever he was, he definitely made Lacus really happy.

Now Cagalli felt very anxious to meet this man.

"Come on, we don't want to keep him waiting," Lacus grabbed Cagalli's hand and led her into the living room, where she saw the back of a man who seemed familiar to her.

_No, it can't be…Cagalli thought._

Cagalli shook her head trying to stop her thoughts but as he turned around, Cagalli's heart _almost_ skipped a beat.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS.**

Hello my lovely readers,

If you're still reading this right now, thank you for being a faithful reader, I really appreciate it. I want to take this time to apologize for not updating in so long, it's been a year since I've last updated I think and I'm so so sorry. I guess I just kind of lost my inspiration and I didn't really know if I wanted to continue this fiction or not, but since it's summer now, I decided to try to continue it and see where it goes. I hope you'll like this chapter and I promise to update the next chapter soon! I pinky promise :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She drove and drove.

To where?

Heck, she never really knew. But that was Cagalli, always unpredictable.

Though to be honest, she liked it that way because it made her feel free, free from reality.

As she drove down an empty road with the windows down, the warm breeze lingered on her skin and the crisp smell of summer air felt so refreshing.

She didn't even care if there were paparazzi. That's how much she enjoyed herself.

Whenever she needed a break from her hectic life, she just drove.

She remembered back in the days when her and Lacus would go on little road trips together. They stopped at the most random places. Sometimes they would talk but for most of the time, they just sat in silence. Though, it wasn't because they had nothing to say, it was because they had too much on their mind. They could drive for days and never get tired of it.

But now, Cagalli barely had time for anything other than work.

_Ugh work, don't remind me_, she thought as she turned on the radio and blasted whatever song that sounded pleasant to her ear.

She tried to avoid thinking about everything that has happened this week, especially what happened yesterday but that didn't quite work.

She didn't know why she stormed out of Lacus' without saying a word.

She thought maybe she overreacted, but at that moment, she didn't really know how to react.

Seeing him stunned her and she was speechless. Cagalli has never been the best at handling her emotions.

She wanted to be happy for her best friend, but a part of her didn't allow that to happen. She felt bad, really bad. Lacus had been calling and texting her non-stop but she failed to answer because she didn't quite know how to give her a proper explanation yet.

Why did it have to be him anyway? Why him out of all people?

But the big question was: Why did she even bother to care?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the ocean. She smiled because she loved nothing more than the beach.

She looked around to see if there was anyone following her. To her surprise, barely anyone was even at the beach. So she casually parked her car and got out.

"Weird, usually there would be tons of people here," Cagalli said in a quiet voice as she put on her favourite pair of Ray-Bans.

She liked it this way though.

As she walked down the beautiful beach covered with soft golden brown sand, hearing nothing but the sound of seagulls and waves, it reminded her of how much she loved summer and how much she missed the beach.

"If only I can just stay here forever," Cagalli shouted not caring if anyone heard.

"I don't think that would be possible," She heard someone say from behind and that voice felt familiar to her.

She quickly turned around like a ninja, thinking it was some creepy paparazzi, but she was wrong.

She felt butterflies appear in her stomach once again. She felt her face turn red and she let herself believe it was the cause of heat.

"Why the hell are you here?" Cagalli tried to sound as angry as possible, hiding away the nervousness in her voice. Did he follow her or something?

She could feel his eyes on her so she tried to avoid making any sort of eye contact with him.

Truth be told, she had no idea why she was acting like this.

_Stop it Cagalli; don't let him get to you, just act normal..._she thought.

"Haha well hello to you too, princess," He said, making his way closer to her.

"Answer my question and I told you not to call me that!"

She saw him smirk. It was kind of cute she had to admit, but she was in no mood for that kind of attitude.

"Did you follow me or something?"

"Woah there Miss Atha, don't flatter yourself," He smirked again. This time it made Cagalli feel uncomfortable. "This is a public beach the last time I checked."

"Whatever."

They both stood in silence for a moment both waiting for the other to speak.

"I like it here, it's relaxing," He said, finally breaking the silence. "I guess I came here to just think and get away from everything."

"Me too," She said. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"That's kind of hard to believe."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli questioned curiously.

"I mean, I never thought you'd be the kind to come to the beach," He said as if he had known her for years. "You're so serious with your work and everything; it's just a little weird to see the Princess of Orb here that's all."

Cagalli grinned. "You don't know anything about me."

Another silence.

"You know...Lacus is really worried about you." He broke the silence once again.

_Oh great, he has to bring up the topic she didn't want to talk about,_ she thought. She wasn't even ready to explain to Lacus why she left so suddenly yesterday, so how in the world was she going to explain to him.

What was she going to say anyway? _Oh I was so excited to see who the mystery man Lacus always talked about until I found out it was you. So I panicked for god knows why and ran the hell out of there as fast as I could to avoid saying something stupid._ Yeah right she was going to say that...

"Yeah about that...I owe her an apology, I know."

"I didn't know you hated me that much to just run off like that," He teased.

"No, I was just..." She found it hard to find the right words. "I was just..."

"What?"

"Gosh, it's one thing you're now my so called bodyguard, but to be my best friend's boyfriend too..."She finally blurted out.

"Why, are you jealous?" He teased with a playful grin on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself buddy, I hardly even know you."

Cagalli felt her heart slowly beat faster and faster.

"Then what's the problem?" He turned his head to ask her.

"It's...complicated"

He just stared at her for a second as if he knew what she was actually thinking.

"How'd you guys meet anyway?" She asked trying the change the subject. Plus, she was actually kind of curious.

"Her parents and my parents are really close, so we always saw one another and eventually became really close friends," he explained.

Cagalli thought it was kind of weird how Lacus never bothered to mention anything about him to her until last week. But then again, she never really asked Lacus about her love life in general.

"But the thing is, our parents always wanted us to be more than just friends," He continued. "They would try to set us up on dates all the time but we never agreed to go on them because we are such good friends and we didn't want to ruin our friendship by dating on another."

"You guys are dating now, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, we eventually gave in and decided to give it a shot because we were tired of our parents nagging us all the time."

"Oh."

"Are you jealous now?"

"Oh shut up, treat her right you hear me?" Cagalli warned him. "Don't you dare hurt her or else you'll be sorry!"

"Yes, princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

He had no idea how much Cagalli hated being called princess.

"Oops sorry, bad habit." He laughed.

"Well you better fix that habit because you'll be working for me tomorrow," Cagalli said as she sat down on the sandy beach and looked up into the sky. The sky was no long blue but instead, it was a mixed colour between orange and red.

She saw him check his watch as if he had something urgent to go to. To be honest, she wanted him to stay but she was obviously too afraid and stubborn to admit it. Maybe she just liked his company. She hasn't talked to someone normally like this in a while, it felt refreshing to talk about things other than work.

"It's getting late, I better head back and you should too," He suddenly said.

"I think I'll stay for a little bit longer."

And once again, Cagalli did the unexpected.

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to look at her with his emerald eyes.

"Can you sit with me for a while longer?" Cagalli said gently. She could feel her cheeks turn red once again and she found it even more difficult to look at him straight in the eye now.

Without saying a word, he sat down beside her. They talked until the sun disappeared and the moon and the stars came out.

_Maybe working with him wouldn't be that bad after all,_ she thought.


End file.
